


Resolved Sexual Tension

by arobynsung



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, PWP, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Lanie resolve their sexual tension in three drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are lines from Lanie to Castle from actual episodes. Each line gets a drabble.

_Knock yourself out, but if any of them end up on the internet, I will hunt you down and hurt you._

Lanie flipped over and arched her back, letting her corseted breasts take center stage. She smiled, her eyes locked not on the camera lens but on Castle's heated gaze, grinning when he lost focus, forgetting the camera in his hands. This wasn't enough for Lanie so keeping her gaze on Castle, she lifted a finger to her lips, sucked on it, a smirk forming around her pursed lips, then trailed it between the valley of her breasts, down her abdomen, and right inside her. Her laugh was warm as Castle irreverently tossed the camera aside and rushed at the bed.

  
_Quit looking at the girls, Castle._

Lanie leaned back and to the right allowing Castle more access to her neck and chest. She dug her fingers into his hair as he placed his mouth on a nipple and darted his tongue out to flick at it before catching it between his teeth. He moved to the other breast and paid it the same attention, occasionally blowing lightly on the nipple. Her senses on overload, Lanie could feel her nipples tighten and harden with every twist and tug of his fingers and teeth, right on the razor edge of pain and pleasure. Just like she liked it.

  
_I can do the chocolate, I'll even do the whipped cream bikini, but caramel? I prefer slippery to sticky._

Lanie smiled smug and slow at Castle as he slid his way up her body. His tongue darted out at intervals to lap up at the chocolate syrup remaining on her legs. He payed special attention to the backs of her knees and the soft of her inner thighs, light kisses like the best torture. He kept moving, stopping right in between her thighs to let his breath ghost over her clit with deliberation. He was no good as a tease though, and he soon dove in, licking hungrily at her, using his tongue to clean off the remaining sweetness.


End file.
